Sleep
by TheAwesomeGilbo
Summary: Named after a MCR song. Castiel thinks about what else he could do to save the Winchesters, but his crimes against Heaven finally catch up to him. Sucky summary as usual. Look, Cas, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Raphael, and maybe others will be there. And there's Destiel fluff. Hooray. T for language, mentions of death, possible character death, and some signs of depression.


Chapter 1

Castiel sat in the grass in one man's heaven. He was an autistic man whose heaven was a park where he flew a kite. Castiel often visited this heaven because he found it peaceful. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Everything seemed to be happening at once. Lucifer rising, the apocalypse happening, his brothers fighting… He just wanted to help Sam and Dean get Lucifer back in the cage. But he didn't know how to do it. And he certainly didn't want Dean to be Michael's vessel, nor did he want Sam to be Lucifer's vessel. Cas sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Something bugging you, Cas?" A voice behind him asked. Castiel turned around and stared up at his older brother, Gabriel.

"Hello Gabriel," Cas answered, turning his bright blue eyes back to the grass. Gabriel sat down next to the other angel and looked up at the sky.

"Thinking about what's going on down on Earth?" Gabriel asked looking over at his little brother.

"Yeah," Cas sighed "Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do? Dean and Sam can't possibly become the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. It'll destroy both of them." Castiel looked up at the archangel with worried eyes. Gabriel bit his lower lip and thought for a moment.

"Castiel, you have to understand-"

"I do understand!" Cas cut off "I know Michael and Lucifer don't get along and that Lucifer has to go back to hell, but… there has to be another way, right?"

"Cas…"

"Lucifer has a different vessel; can't Michael get a different one too?"

"Castiel…"

"I saw what happened to that man who Raphael took control of and he's not doing well at all. And Michael is ten times more powerful than Raphael!"

"Castiel!" Gabriel yelled. The younger angel jumped slightly and stopped talking. Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

"I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Dean or Sam. Believe me, I don't want this either. Those Winchesters have grown on me." Gabriel smiled slightly, thinking of the two brothers before frowning again. "But there's no other alternative. Sam is Luci's vessel and Dean is Mikey's. There is no back up vessel for either of them that won't wear away after a few months. Just look at Luci's vessel, Nick. He's wasting away as we speak!"

Castiel nodded and blinked slowly.

"What about the demons? They want to release Eve from Purgatory."

"Demons? Want to raise Eve?" Gabriel let go of his brother and raised his eyebrows "Who told you that?"

"Well, more like the monsters. Dragons, werewolves, and vampires. Crowley told me."

"Crowley? King of Hell? _That_ Crowley?"

"Yes…"

"Cas!" Gabriel smacked his forehead "How many times have I told you not to talk to demons?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Gabriel!" Castiel argued.

"But you're still my little bro. And fairly young for an angel." Castiel looked down and stayed silent.

"You know what? Let's go pay the Winchesters a visit. That'll cheer you up!" Gabriel smiled and stood up.

"It won't cheer me up." The raven haired angel muttered under his breath.

"Of course it will." Gabriel smirked "You're always happier when Dean's around." The younger angel looked up with wide cerulean eyes and blushed slightly.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Gabriel pointed at Castiel "You're turning red!" Castiel stood up and turned around, facing away from the archangel.

"No I'm not."

"C'mon sourpuss, let's go." Gabriel grabbed Cas's hand and, in a few seconds, they were standing in a cheap motel room.

"Where are the guys?" Gabriel asked aloud, looking around the room.

"Probably in a bar or investigating some crime scene. Or snooping around someone's office." Cas answered, sitting down on a bed.

"They do that often?"

"More than you'd think." Cas answered, turning the TV on, and smiling. "I love TV." Gabriel sat down on the bed next to his younger brother.

"What are you watching, Castiel?"

"This is Doctor Sexy M.D. It's a show where doctors have love affairs with other doctors and then find out and get mad at each other." Cas explained "Dean watches it." Gabriel laughed and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Dean Winchester watches soap operas! That's rich!" Castiel smiled and chuckled.

"Michael's vessel watches Dr. Sexy M.D."

"See? I told you a trip to Earth would do you good!" Gabriel ruffled Castiel's dark hair lovingly. Castiel muttered something in enochian under his breath and fixed his messy hair, just as the Winchesters walked in.

"Hey Cas, hey Gabriel." Dean greeted as he set a large knife down on the table.

"What's up?" Sam asked, wiping a bit of blood off his cheek.

"What, we need a good reason to come visit now?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow "A better question is why you two are covered in blood?"

"Vamp." Dean answered.

"You two don't normally drop by unless something's wrong upstairs." Sam informed. The younger Winchester walked into the bathroom and started washing the rest of the blood off his face and hands.

"Cas was feeling a bit down so I thought a visit here would do him some good." Gabriel explained, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Down? What are you depressed about, Cas? The apocalypse? Because we've been working on that, right Sam?" Dean asked looking over towards his brother.

"Yeah, we've talked to a bunch of hunters across the country. And Bobby's been researching nonstop." Sam added walking out of the bathroom and drying his face with a towel.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things." Castiel sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Wanna talk about anything?" Dean offered sitting down next to the angels.

"Well," Gabriel said standing up "I could use a drink. How about you, Moose?" Sam sighed and threw the towel to the side.

"Why does everyone call me that now?"

"It's funny! Crowley gave you one hell of a nickname!" The archangel laughed.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go then." Sam grabbed Dean's keys to the Impala from the elder's coat. "We're driving though."

"Oh okay. Driving in Dean's car sounds like fun!" Gabriel smirked at Dean before walking out the door.

"You do anything to my baby and I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dean called after Gabriel.

"Eat me!" Gabriel yelled back from outside. Sam sighed and started to follow Gabriel out the door.

"Bring me some pie, Sammy!" Dean smiled at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a lazy salute before walking outside and closing the door behind him.

**AN: Guess who's into Supernatural?! This story does have a purpose and will have more chapters eventually. And there will be some Destiel fluff coming up! R&R guys!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. Nor do I own Misha Collins, Robert Speight Jr, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padalecki.  
**


End file.
